


兰斯与盾

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 历史向国设。讲述克里斯（圣殿骑士团）与约翰（医院骑士团）在圣地两百年期间的事情。分为耶路撒冷篇和阿卡篇。基尔（条顿骑士团）在阿卡篇出现。
Relationships: Hospitaller/Templar, Knights Hospitaller/Knights Templar
Kudos: 2





	1. 故乡

地中海向来平静，但是正如一贯沉默的人一旦脾气爆发，日积月累的能量让人惊心动魄，在这样狂风暴雨的十一月，蔚蓝的海洋一改夏天阳光灿烂的脸色，深灰色的海面上卷起一阵又一阵的滔天巨浪，仿佛张开的血盆大口，将一切过往的船只吞噬。  
一艘轻便的小船此时仍然在波涛汹涌的海面上孤军奋战，敏捷的船身犹如骑士凌驾于巨浪，无论多么放荡不羁的野马也不得不驮着勇者在嶙峋起伏、变幻多端的群山中逃过千军万马的追赶，朝着远处灯塔发出的微弱光芒，披荆斩棘地一往直前。  
在崎岖陡峭的悬崖之间，偶然有坚不可摧的岩石犹如熟透的石榴般劈开了一条缝，其间，露出灯火通明的小渔村，即使暴风雨也浇不灭这些闪闪发光的宝石。  
从地中海最东边的巴勒斯坦出发，勇敢的商人们逃过了叙利亚人的海盗船，禁住了塞浦路斯爱神的诱惑，淡忘了罗德岛玫瑰花的芳香，绕过了米亚涅斯的威尼斯堡垒，船上装满了刚从西西里岛用香料换来的食粮，眼看他们的家乡就在不远处，可是狂风暴雨却阻挡了前进的海路——美丽的阿马尔菲，你是镶嵌在蓝色海洋上的一颗翡翠，金柠檬在晴天里散发着醉人心扉的清香，八角十字的纹章象征了上主颂扬的美德，带上你的旗帜，让阿马尔菲之子的荣耀传遍他乡！  
不屈不挠的小船继续在怒浪里前行，灯塔离他们越来越近，温暖的橙色灯光好似情人的目光——就差那么一点了，日思夜想的故乡向他们张开双臂等着拥入怀里。即便胜利就在眼前，船上的商人们丝毫不敢懈怠，一些人拼命地划桨，另一些人不停地把涌进来的海水倾倒回海里。就连商人们的小孩也加入了这场与暴风雨的战斗，在甲板上忙碌着，可是就在大人们不注意的时候，一阵巨浪扑来，其中一个小孩子被卷进了海里。人们赶紧向落水的孩子扔了一根麻绳，可是麻绳太轻盈根本漂不到小孩子伸出的手里。  
“洛伦佐！”刚才和落水的洛伦佐一起并肩奋战的另一个高个子男孩大声呼喊，又转过头去责备大人们，“为什么不伸手去把他拉上来？”  
“可是……他是麻风病人……”站在船舷边的一个大人说。  
话音未落，高个子男孩跳进了海里。  
“乔！”  
“乔万尼！”  
船上的所有人都慌了，乔万尼是总督的儿子，是他们最重视的小少爷。就在几个大人要跳船搭救之刻，一阵比埃特纳火山还要高的巨浪袭来，先是把小船整个吞进了肚子里，很快，在漩涡中挣扎着的乔最终也逃不出被吞噬的命运。  
他开始感觉海水冰冷、四肢麻木，黑暗中无论多么努力睁大眼睛都看不到一丝光亮，但是逐渐的，海水变得温暖起来，他看到天上落下一道光，周围的海水变为透明的天蓝色，就像天晴时候他潜水看到的一样。白色的天使从光梯飘下来，虽然逆着光看不清脸孔，乔能看出那位天使有着好看的金发和迷人的笑容。  
“天使，你来接我吗？”  
乔接住天使伸出来的手。  
第二天，镇上的人们在海滩上发现了两个被溺死的小孩子的尸体，一个黑发高瘦、面容俊俏，另一个却全身腐烂，人们赶紧生火给尸体火化了。一个名叫杰拉德的年轻牧师主持了这场葬礼，他一边留着泪水，一边说：“可怜的孩子们，你们差一点就踏上故土了，偏偏大海要将你们幼小的生命夺去，也罢，阿马尔菲人生于大海，也终将归于大海。”

当你漫步在巴黎的塞纳河畔，在圣米歇尔桥上眺望被河水包围的斯德岛，赞叹圣母院高耸入云的钟楼，可曾想过，正如每个人都从小孩子长大，流淌过每座大城市的宽广河流都有细如溪水的时候？在施瓦本的黑森林里，多瑙河饮着阿尔卑斯山冰甜的雪水，在丛林中悄悄流淌；即便斯特拉伯格郊外山顶城堡的视野极好，在大雾天也无法分辨划分法德边界的莱茵河的涓涓细水。当春之女神来临香槟的平坦草原，用巧手在绿地毯上绣出各种颜色的野花，冰雪消融的细长塞纳河成了她蔚蓝色的腰带；远处一个如音乐般美妙的教堂钟声吸引了她的注意，她轻轻用指尖点了点教堂门外的大片梨树林，瞬间开出了一片白色的花。  
教堂里，一个金发的年轻人跪在圣坛前，一身闪亮的银色铠甲，牧师站在他眼前，手拿一本巨大的铂金手绘圣经，说道：  
“休格·德·潘，你愿意发誓一生忠诚，永不与叛者为伍吗？”  
休格将右手放在左胸前，真诚的蓝眼睛直视着圣经，言语中不含任何犹豫：“我发誓。”  
“你愿意发誓绝不欺骗弱者，并且尽全力保护他们吗？”  
“我发誓。”  
“你愿意发誓严守清规，节食节欲，每天都向上帝祷告和侍奉教堂吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名，我宣布，从今天开始，你就是骑士·休格·德·潘。”牧师将一把宝剑轻轻点了点休格的肩膀上，然后休格双手接过宝剑。  
身后的小侍从将白色斗篷披在休格身上，那上面显然绣着一个巨大的红色十字。休格无意间看到这个象征加入十字军东征的十字，却皱了皱淡淡的眉头——这是他的情人，克里斯汀在病榻中为他刺绣的十字。  
是什么原因让这位英俊潇洒的贵族青年离开心爱的人，踏上东征的不归之路？并不是他读了多遍《罗兰之歌》而中毒太深，也不是因为他害怕落得像崔斯坦那样被情妇的丈夫杀害的命运，而是因为他希望得到重生。  
晚上，休格一个人继续跪在圣坛前守夜，教堂里静悄悄的没有其他人，除了圣坛上的几十只小蜡烛，其它一片漆黑。休格丝毫不感到寂寞，这是他与上帝对话的最好时机。他要抛弃眼前的生活，天亮时候就动身离开故乡，开始漫长的朝圣之旅，只希望在有生之年能亲临那天国王朝——但是目前对于他来说，最重要的就是要抛弃世俗的烦恼，那样的烦恼让他痛不欲生，索性将自己的身体与心灵一同交给上帝，或许他还有重生的机会。  
今夜将是他最后一次回想与情人约会的情景：克里斯汀·德·特鲁瓦从高高的塔楼窗户探出头，长长的金色卷发随风飘起，金色的光芒让夜空的圆月变得逊色，她的甜美歌声不亚于悦耳的夜莺，她会对楼下骑着骏马的休格温柔地说：“来吧，我的兰斯洛特。”  
休格·德·潘确实配得起兰斯洛特这个外号。骑士精神源自条顿森林，只有法兰西将其发挥到极致，奥布河畔作为古老的历史文化中心，处处开着美丽的骑士之花。作为潘镇伯爵次子，休格生来气质非凡，从小练就了一身骑士技能，骑马、射箭、剑术无人可比，在骑士比武中从来都是优胜。他的品格更是值得赞扬，他将查理曼的“骑士十诫”刻在墙壁上，将其牢记心中，对朋友和情人忠诚，同情和保护弱者，勇敢让他战胜一切困难，他的善良和真诚让他配得上一切至高的荣誉。  
如今，他抛弃了爱情，从此以信仰为生——他不再是世俗的兰斯洛特，而是圣洁的加拉哈德，他的灵魂将得到升华，成为神的战士。  
他先是为病逝的克里斯汀祈祷，让上帝接受她美丽善良的灵魂进入天堂，然后又感谢上帝拯救了他破碎的心灵，给他找到了希望与归宿，在有生之年，他要常住在上主的殿里。  
天亮之时，休格跳上教堂门外的白马，正要往太阳升起的方向出发，却听到有人叫住了他：  
“休格，等一下！”  
休格看到身后一个身穿黑色袍子的修道士骑着栗色的马奔了过来。  
“罗萨尔，什么事？”  
“德·特鲁瓦夫人刚出生几天的孩子……过世了。”  
听到噩耗，休格的心脏像被刀刺穿一般的疼痛，情人与自己私生子的先后逝世给他打击太大了——他以为已经淡忘尘世，可是他无法装作无动于衷的样子。他再次想起克里斯汀阳光般的笑容，那个夭折的孩子一定也像他和克里斯汀那样拥有金色的头发，可是他再也见不到他们了。  
休格最后回头看了一眼开满梨花的村头，春天是那么美好，他却毫无退路，只能朝着满天朝霞的东方前进。

（待续）


	2. 骑士团

古时候，人们认为世界是一个平面的圆，世界的中心就在耶路撒冷，而耶路撒冷的中心就是圣殿山。据圣经《出埃及记》记载，最初，摩西在圣殿山的圣石上与上帝交谈，定下十诫。两千年前，犹太人之王大卫修建了耶路撒冷之城，其子所罗门王在圣殿山修建了第一座圣殿，因为这里被认为是离上帝最近的地方。公元一世纪，拿撒勒的耶稣在耶路撒冷遭到背叛，被钉死在十字架上。公元七世纪，穆罕默德在圣殿山开始了夜之旅行。无论对于犹太人、基督世界还是伊斯兰，耶路撒冷都是一片神圣的土地，一千多年以来一直是兵家争夺之地，古罗马人曾经摧毁了第一座圣殿，穆斯林重建并守护了圣殿山，如今来自地中海另一边的十字军来到耶路撒冷的第一件事就是占领圣殿山，从此建立起基督世界的天国王朝。  
耶路撒冷时刻吸引着来自世界各地的人，休格·德·潘就是其中一人。只不过，他一路长途跋涉结识了不少与他志同道合的骑士，到达圣城之际，他们一行共有九人。要问这些高贵的骑士们是因为什么而结合在一起，要说起来话就很长了，毕竟他们只是这部罗曼史主人翁的生父，我就简单地说一下吧：一路上，他们拯救了不少被穆斯林袭击的朝圣者，也慷慨解囊地将身上所有财物给了穷人，最后变得身无分文，但是即使这样，他们发现仍有太多太多手无寸铁的朝圣者需要拯救，于是在休格的提议下，他们决定来到耶路撒冷之后，建立一个由骑士组成的团队，专门保护朝圣者，维护朝圣之路的和平。  
就在即将到达耶路撒冷的前一晚，休格他们在沙漠搭的帐篷遭到撒拉逊人的夜袭，经过骑士们的英勇奋战消灭了敌人，可是有一匹马牺牲了。第二天，休格让失去马匹的罗萨尔与他同骑一匹马，一行人走出了沙漠，攀山越岭，一路上看到许多盘山而建的小村庄，不禁连连惊叹。直到他们远远看到那边山头被云朵包围着，一大片房屋若隐若现，便知道那就是传说中的圣城，他们在心中祈祷和呼唤了无数遍的耶路撒冷！  
在漫长的朝圣路上，休格见过繁华的君士坦丁堡，也见过城墙坚固的大马士革，可是耶路撒冷的气势胜于任何他到过的名城，高大的城墙绵延到肉眼看不到的地方，城市后方高耸的橄榄山更是衬托了圣城的非凡气魄。见到圣城，休格心怀敬畏，赶紧跳下马，却感到身体变得轻飘飘犹如在云间，他抬头看到一群鸟儿飞过，天空是从未见过的蓝紫色。  
骑士们刚从雅法城门进入，便看到一片热闹的景象：狭窄却密集的道路两旁皆是琳琅满目的商店，最显眼的是挂在店门各种花色的大毛毯，其次是漂亮的围巾，就连店内小而精致的彩碟、油灯、酒壶等也十分抢眼，香料、煎饼和烧烤的气味不断诱惑过路人，如果是一般朝圣者必定会驻足用磕磕巴巴的阿拉伯语与商人讨价还价，但是休格他们作为骑士，早已将世俗抛在身外，一心只想快点找到朝圣的地方。  
骑士们不需要问路，他们知道越是基督徒聚集的地方，离圣墓教堂就越近。走出蜘蛛网一般的迷宫，忽然眼前豁然开朗，广场上是一座高耸的教堂，它的正前方，穿过一道拱门，便看到另一座有两个圆顶的教堂，门前站满了拄着拐杖、背着背包的朝圣者，休格他们知道这就是他们行走了几万里路、历尽千辛万苦才到达的圣墓教堂——耶稣被钉死后被埋葬在这里，第二天复活，墓穴成了空穴。圣墓教堂一直是基督徒心中第一朝圣地，他们希望在这里洗清过去的罪孽，与救世主进行最亲密的交谈。  
教堂内部的大堂中央是一块巨大的墓穴，上方是半透明的圆顶，夜幕降临时分变成了紫色。即便天色已晚，教堂的朝圣者仍然络绎不绝，队伍围着墓穴绕了一圈。休格激动的心情让他等不及走进耶稣的空穴，就直接在大堂的圣坛前跪了下来。  
看到十字架上的耶稣像，休格落下眼泪：“主啊，感谢你拯救众生，用自己的苦难洗涤人间的罪孽。倘若我有能力，请让我成为你的战士，替你守护弱者，哪怕献出自己的一生……”  
其他八位骑士也跟着在圣坛前跪了下来，诚心诚意地祈祷。待休格祷告完毕，擦干泪水站起来的时候，他看到圣坛旁边站着一个小孩子。这个小孩子约摸5、6岁，一头蓬乱的金发，脸上脏兮兮的，一身破破烂烂的衣服，要说有什么特别之处，就是他那双明亮的淡紫色眼睛，仔细一看，瞳孔是十字的形状。刚才休格祷告的时候根本没有看到这个孩子，难道这是上主带来的奇迹吗？他走上去瞧了瞧，小孩子对他露出好看的笑容——果然，小孩子像极了克里斯汀，难道是夭折的那个婴儿吗？可是这个小孩子看起来至少有五岁了。休格立即明白了，这个孩子就是上帝的礼物，正是他和其他八位骑士发誓要成立的骑士团。休格蹲下身，轻轻微笑着对小孩子说：“欢迎来到这个世界上，克里斯。”

微凉的十一月夜晚，圆月爬上了高高的钟楼尖顶，楼下的花园里，成群的野猫们出来幽会。一只金色眼睛的白波斯猫高傲地在墙上巡视，突然间似乎发现了什么，急忙跑进花园里的厨房，对着正忙着洗碟子的十来岁男孩子喵喵地叫。  
面对如此漂亮的白猫撒娇的叫声，男孩子却往后退了一步，显然不太喜欢这种毛茸茸的小动物。“小白，别闹了。”  
白猫急了，快速绕着男孩子跑了几圈，尔后扯住了黑袍子的衣角。  
男孩子叹了一口气，“是不是你又在门外发现了饥饿的野猫？我们医院收留的野猫都是你带来的吧……”  
“喵！喵！”  
“好，好，只要杰拉德团长不介意，多一只也无妨。我且跟你去看一看吧。”  
“喵！”  
小白兴奋地转身跑出厨房，朝花园后门奔去，指着紧闭的铁门要男孩子帮他打开。男孩子打开门，黑色的脑袋往外探出，然而没看到地上有任何双眼发亮喵喵叫的生物。“小白，你说的那只野猫在哪里？你别骗我，我正忙着洗碟子呢。”  
小白指了指男孩子身后。  
男孩子回头一看，忽然从漆黑的角落里走出一个小小的人影。“Bonsoir, 请问可以给点吃的吗？我饿坏了，您看，我人小不会吃太多，希望不会给您添太多麻烦。”  
小孩子走进昏暗的街灯下，男孩子稍微看清楚了他的模样：一头蓬乱的金发，衣服破破烂烂，全身脏兮兮的，个头才到男孩子的肩膀，看起来最多六岁。小孩子两只闪亮亮的大眼睛露出楚楚可怜的眼神，就像他常常在耶路撒冷街上遇到的讨食野猫的眼神。  
在危机四伏的黑夜突然窜出个陌生人，男孩子刚开始凿实吃了一惊，但是听到这个金发小孩说的是法语，证明这个小孩子应该和男孩子一样是基督徒，于是放松了警惕。虽然男孩子的母语是意大利语，生活在耶路撒冷这样的国际城市中，如今法语已经可以运用自如，于是男孩子也跟着用法语回答：“Bonsoir, 刚好厨房里还有些剩菜，快跟我进来吧。”  
“谢谢您~”小孩子顿时露出美丽的笑容，声音甜美得像天使的歌声一样，这使得男孩子愣了一下，担心他是不是放了个女孩子进男修道院，但是又想起教堂唱诗班里也有音色甜美的小男孩子，索性先让他进来解决饥饿再说。  
厨房里显然一切都干净整洁，所有的物品都非常简单，没有任何多余的装饰，除了墙上挂的一面八角十字的旗帜，这似乎引起了金发小孩的注意，坐在双脚够不到地面的椅子上等食物的时候，大眼睛目不转睛地看着这面红旗。  
“那是阿马尔菲的十字，阿马尔菲商人建立了我们医院。”  
“红颜色很漂亮呢~”金发孩子笑着说。  
“红色代表鲜血，我们替上帝拯救穷人和生病的人，理应不该畏惧流血。”  
“也是呢，我听人们说医生就是看不见硝烟的战场上的战士，也相当厉害啊。”  
男孩子把一盘焖牛肉和面疙瘩放在小孩子面前，自己在桌子对面的椅子坐下，“抱歉了，食物是剩下来的。我们医院靠救济和捐款来维持，一切都很朴素，请不要嫌弃。”  
“不会的，很好吃哦~”  
“对了，我叫约翰，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫克里斯，是一个骑士团哦。”  
“骑士团？”  
“对~”克里斯没有解释，而是继续低头狼吞虎咽地吃东西，看来真是饿坏了。  
“还要再来点面疙瘩吗？或者来点蜂蜜？”  
“蜂蜜？”克里斯立即抬头，两眼发着金光，脸上沾着酱汁。  
“我们利用花园酿造的蜂蜜，可以加在苦药里让病人喝下去，不过只剩一点点了。”  
“可以让我尝尝吗？”克里斯兴奋得快要从椅子上跳起来的样子。  
不一会儿，约翰拿来了蜜罐，克里斯迫不及待地嗅了一下：“哇啊，是玫瑰花的香味~”  
正如约翰说的，蜂蜜不剩多少了，克里斯很快将蜜罐舔得瓶底发亮，然后长舒了一口气，靠在椅背上，一脸满足的样子，“好好吃哦~我还是第一次吃到甜食，我常常看到阿拉伯小贩卖的彩色棉花糖，一直很想试试看甜是一种什么味道~”  
“哦？那你现在能描述甜是一种什么味道吗？”  
“这是一种让人感到很幸福的味道哦，我觉得全身充满了能量呢~”克里斯的笑容果然变得更灿烂，精力充沛的样子。  
面对这样可爱的孩子，约翰紧绷的脸放松下来，也跟着微微地笑了——他一直和大人们住在一起，医院里几乎没有同龄的玩伴，也难怪他看起来这么成熟。“耶路撒冷的晚上对于小孩子来说太危险了，你今晚就睡我房间里吧，明天我问问团长能不能收留你。”  
“好啊~虽然我不怕在街头露宿，有暖暖的被窝那就更好了。”  
约翰看着这个笑容天真的孩子，担心地皱了皱眉头，也不知道克里斯从前是如何一个人在街头流浪的，幸好没有被人抓去做奴隶。他觉得无论如何都要让克里斯住下来，哪怕大团长不同意，他也要把克里斯藏在自己的房间里。  
晚餐后，约翰带克里斯到浴室，那里有一个很大的木桶，里面的热水正冒着雾腾腾的蒸汽。  
“这是洗澡用的木桶吗？我还是第一次看到呢。”  
“卫生对于医院来说很重要，快，试试看水温合不合适。”  
克里斯小心翼翼地踩上小板凳，伸手进去试探水温，那温度刚好比体温高一点，感觉十分舒适。“刚刚好呢。”  
“把衣服脱了，我帮你洗吧。”约翰认真地挽起衣袖，拿起一个空水壶和一条毛巾向克里斯走去。  
“等等，别过来！”克里斯赶紧大声说，“我自己洗就好，约翰可以……出去吗？”他畏缩地靠着木桶边，脸变得有些红。  
约翰忽然恍然大悟，也跟着脸红起来，“莫非……克里斯是女孩子？”  
“不是不是，我是男孩子！”克里斯拼命地摆摆手。  
“那就好，吓死我了。”约翰松了一口气。  
“可是我是修道士啊，想说有些不方便呢……”  
“原来是这样，但是小孩子没有这个忌讳吧，再说，你自己会洗澡吗？”  
“我会自己解决的……请出去吧，拜托了，约翰。”克里斯红着脸，双眼羞答答地恳求他。  
约翰答应了克里斯的请求，并帮忙把浴室门关好。过了一会，他拿了两套衣服又走进浴室。  
“呀啊，拜托你别进来！”泡在木桶里的克里斯赶紧将头半没入水里。  
“这是给你准备的衣服，有黑色和白色的，你看喜欢哪件就穿上吧。”约翰赶紧背过身，快手快脚地把衣服扔在晾衣杆上，然后又走了出去。  
当约翰正跪在圣安娜教堂的圣坛前祈祷，他听到有人走进了教堂，回头一看，果然是刚出浴的克里斯。这个原本脏兮兮的小孩子，清洗干净、换上新衣服以后，居然变得比约翰预料的还要漂亮——柔软蓬松的金发比原先的颜色更淡，头顶的一戳毛自热地聚在一起，成了羽毛的形状，紫色的大眼睛被教堂的烛光照亮，此刻约翰更确信克里斯的瞳孔就是神奇的十字形。正如约翰的想的一样，克里斯选择了白色的袍子，将苍白的肤色衬托出来，全身上下的浅色调让他看起来闪闪发光，无比圣洁。约翰总觉得自己在哪里见过这样的情景——大概天使都是这个样子吧。  
“……约翰？”看到约翰微张着嘴却一言不发，克里斯红着脸问，“我是不是穿错衣服了？”  
约翰赶紧使劲地摇摇头，以确认自己不是在做梦，“不，我是在想……你长得和一般人不同，是不是出生在很特别的家庭里呢？你的父母在哪里？”  
“约翰，我不是说了吗，我是骑士团……”克里斯歪了歪金色的小脑袋。  
“骑士团？”约翰第二次问道。  
“呀啊！！！”突然从医院的方向传来尖叫声。  
“救命啊！有刺客！！”紧接着，约翰他们听到慌乱的脚步声和物体碰撞的嘈杂声。  
“约翰，哪里有武器？”克里斯收起笑容，露出不符合年龄的严肃眼神，散发出一种莫名的魄力。  
“圣器室那里有！”约翰赶紧回答。  
克里斯瞬间像脱弦的箭冲向圣器室，然后径直朝医院那边跑去。  
等约翰赶到现场，发现战斗已经结束了。克里斯将体积比他大五六倍的男人按倒在地，周围十多个医院的修道士和病人们被刺客吓得瘫倒在地上。小小克里斯的勇敢与周围颤颤发抖的大人们形成鲜明对比，约翰叹了口气，找来一根麻绳，帮助克里斯把刺客捆绑起来。  
“你真勇敢，克里斯。我还以为你是个小孩子，没想到这么厉害，你一定是出身自贵族家庭的小骑士吧？”  
“不，我并不厉害，我的所有荣耀，都归于上主。”克里斯在胸前刻了个十字，又将刚才从圣器室拿来的宝剑插在地上，成了一个十字架，然后他跪在其前，认真地唱起来：“Non nobis, Domine, sed nomini tuo da gloriam.”  
直到深夜，医院才恢复平静，今天才来到医院借宿的九位骑士自愿守卫通宵，人们才放心地回房间睡觉。克里斯也跟着约翰来到卧室。  
虽然约翰住在医院的修道院，修道士们都一起住在大卧室里，由于他年龄还小，有独立的一个小卧室。约翰在自己睡的床边的地上铺了一张棉被，“今晚你先睡我床上吧，我睡地上……”  
“这怎么好，我睡地上吧！”克里斯连忙说。  
“别客气了，克里斯，你年纪比我小。”约翰坚决地说。  
“可是我是骑士团呀。”  
“那我是医院，和你一样都是宗教组织。”  
“约翰和我一样，都不是人类？”克里斯歪着脑袋问。  
“嗯，所以我刚才一直在问你骑士团是什么呀。别看我还是十来岁的样子，其实我已经存在几十年了，我偶尔见过一些国家人类化的样子，但是我还是第一次见到与我一样都是宗教组织的人呢。”  
“约翰会不会觉得寂寞呢？”  
“有时候吧，但是因为我和医院的修道士们住一起，所以还好吧。你要不要听我诞生的故事呢？”约翰坐到自己床上，招呼克里斯也坐到他身旁，“说起来话长，我还记得自己前世的事情，我曾经是阿马尔菲总督的儿子，那天我乘着从圣地来的小船靠近故乡的时候，突如其来的暴风雨击沉了我们的船，我就那样沉入了海底。后来杰拉德大团长还说我似曾相识呢，其实他在阿马尔菲做牧师的时候曾经主持过我的葬礼……”  
“约翰好可怜哦，才那么小就……”克里斯听到这里，突然就哭起来。  
约翰早就从克里斯的外表猜出他是个多愁善感的孩子，可是没想到他的眼泪说来就来，让人措手不及，“别哭，别哭，我现在不是好好的吗？而且作为医院，不会像普通人那样轻易消亡呢。”约翰摸索了半天找不到手帕，索性伸出手，用指尖轻轻擦去那个娇嫩脸蛋上晶莹的泪水。  
“约翰好体贴哦，谢谢你~”破涕为笑的克里斯看起来更像小天使。  
“才没有呢，我只是照顾病人习惯了……”约翰满脸通红。  
“作为医院的化身，约翰应当很精通医学吧？”  
“也就是现在我们医院的水平。毕竟我已经存在很久了，虽然外表成长缓慢，知识和经验还是会日积月累的。啊，不过，我还是第一次听说骑士团，你能说说这是什么吗？”  
“骑士团就是由骑士组成的宗教团体，成员既是骑士又是修道士，这是休格骑士先生他们想出来的主意，现在还需要得到教宗的认可。”  
“修道士作为神的侍者，也可以拿起武器战斗吗？”  
“要与神的敌人作战、保护基督徒，就必须拿起武器，骑士团的骑士们都是神的战士呢。”  
“好厉害啊……因为今晚的事情，我忽然觉得自己身为医院，面对危险却束手无策，完全无法保护我们的病人，真是太惭愧了……”约翰低下了头。  
“别这么说，约翰，”克里斯握住他的手，“如果我是兰斯，你就是盾，我在前线战斗，你在后方给人治病疗伤。无论兰斯还是盾牌，两者都同样重要，缺一不可。让我们联手起来，一起守护耶路撒冷王国吧。”  
约翰点点头，也握紧了克里斯的手。  
关于约翰与克里斯的罗曼史自此开始。


End file.
